EreMika Week 2014
by The Elizabeth Wolf
Summary: Aquí publicaré mis entradas para la Semana EreMika. Día 3: Genderbend.
1. Primera Vez

**_Muy buen día, tarde, noche._**

**_Esta es la primera entrada para la semana EreMika. _**

**_Espero lo disfruten!_**

* * *

Era un día tranquilo cuando Eren le dijo a Mikasa "Te amo" por primera vez, el cielo era de un azul hermoso casi sin nubes, el bosque estaba en un completo silencio, como si los árboles desearan escuchar esas palabras también.

Eren estaba recostado en las piernas de Mikasa la primera vez que le dijo "Te amo", una mano cansada se levantaba de su cuerpo tratando de tocar la cicatriz en la parte derecha de la cara de la cadete, Eren sonreía mientras decía esas dos palabras. Ella solo escuchaba atentamente, jugando con sus mechones cafés, quitando un poco de basura que estaba en ellos, al escucharlo lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, y cuando él termino de hablar un sollozo se escuchó.

Mikasa lloró la primera vez que Eren le dijo "Te amo". Lloró como nunca, gritando "¡Yo también te amo!" lo más fuerte que podía, abrazó el cuerpo del chico en sus piernas, sus manos temblorosas se aferraban a todo su ser.

Mikasa se vino abajo cuando Eren le dijo "Te amo" por primera vez.

Porque la primera vez que Eren le dijo "Te amo", fue al terminar la última batallada por la humanidad, cuando estaban cansados, heridos y cubiertos de sangre, _su_ sangre, cuando los cuerpos de sus compañeros y amigos descansaban alrededor suyo y el olor a muerte era todo lo que podían percibir, cuando se dieron cuenta que su cuerpo no se regeneraría esa vez.

Cuando supieron que era el momento de decir adiós.

Eren trato de consolar a la triste chica susurrando palabras de amor, recitando historias de mares azules y tierras de fuego, diciéndole que debía pelear, debía pelear y vivir para poder ver eso por ellos, debía ser feliz por ellos.

Mikasa escucho cada palabra que Eren dijo en silencio, pero cuando sus hermosos ojos verde azulino se cerraron, todo lo que pude hacer fue llorar.

Porque la primera vez que Eren le dijo "Te amo" a Mikasa, fue también la última.

* * *

_**Algo muy corto, creo que es la primera vez que mato a un personaje, hehe.**_

**_Ojalá les haya gustado._**

_**Saludos!**_

_**Elizabeth Wolf **_


	2. Abdominales

**_Hola mis queridos lectores!_**

**_Aquí traigo la segunda entrada a la Semana EreMika día 2: Abdominales. _**

**_Es un AU, espero les guste!_**

* * *

-Oye, Mikasa, tengo un 8 pack-

-Te escuché la primera vez Eren-

-Sí, sí, lo sé, pero Mikasa, presta atención; yo tengo un 8 pack y tú un 6 pack. ¿Sabes lo que significa?

*suspiro*

-… ¿Qué significa Eren?-

* * *

Esa era la tercera vez en la semana que Eren le hacía esa pregunta a Mikasa, desde que comenzaron a ir al gimnasio siete meses antes Eren se había puesto como meta personal competir y ganar en todo lo que hacían; levantar pesas, hacer planchas, resistencia, bicicleta, haciendo abdominales, etc. Mikasa, por supuesto, gano en _casi_ todas.

Era por eso que el muchacho había estallado de felicidad al descubrir que Mikasa solo tenía marcados 6 abdominales, mientras que el tenía 8.

La chica, por su parte, estaba acostumbrada al comportamiento algo infantil de Eren, así que se tomaba con calma todo tipo de alarde por parte del castaño, podía soportar su actitud, pero había algo que le molestaba, el pequeño hábito que Eren había adquirido de mostrarle sus abdominales cada vez que podía, no era que Mikasa se quejaba, la vista era realmente buena, pero _distractora._

Cada vez que entrenaban no podía dejar de admirar el cuerpo del muchacho, y comenzaba a notar como otros músculos además de sus abdominales se habían desarrollado a lo largo de los meses.

_"¿Desde cuándo su espalda es tan ancha?_ "

"_¿Tenía los brazos tan musculosos?"_

_"Oh Dios, esas pierna y esas nal-"_

-Mikasa, ¿estás bien? Aún no has comenzado con tu rutina- La voz del objeto de su distracción fue lo que la saco del transe devolviéndola a la realidad.

-Uh- _"Muy inteligente Mikasa"_- Sí, descuida, sólo me distraje un poco- La muchacha podía sentir el calor recorriéndole las mejillas.

-¿Huh? ¿Estás segura? Estás muy colorada, y no has comenzado,- Exclamo Eren acercándose a ella- ¿acaso estabas… viéndome?- Terminó sonriendo enfrente de ella.

-¿¡Qué!? Claro que no- Respondió alejándose un poco del joven.

-Muy bien, - diciendo esto Eren comenzó a deslizar su playera hacía arriba- entonces, supongo que no te molestará que me quita esto. ¿Verdad?-

La cara de la joven ahora tenía el color de su tan preciada bufanda, y decidiendo que ya era suficiente, se acerco a Eren, detuvo sus manos antes de que se quitara la prenda y lo derribo.

Esto tomo por sorpresa al chico que dio un paso hacia atrás haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

-Mi- Mikasa, ¿po-podrías levantarte por favor? – apenas articuló Eren, quien era el que ahora se sonrojaba.

Mikasa, en cambio se acomodo arriba de su cuerpo y se recostó. –La verdad, estoy cómoda, gracias Eren,- puso su ojera en el pecho del muchacho escuchando sus latidos aceleradas- ¿acaso estas… nervioso?- levanto la cabeza- Estas muy rojo Eren- terminó con una media sonrisa.

-Vamos Mikasa, tenemos que entrenar- Presiono el castaño, sin embargo Mikasa no se inmuto y acercándose al oído de Eren le dijo:

-¿Por qué no hacemos un _entrenamiento _más personal?-

* * *

_**Elizabeth Wolf.**_


	3. Genderbend

_**Hola queridos lectores!**_

_**Para empezar, muchas gracias por leer y comentar estos drabbles, no saben como se aprecia.**_

_**Bueno, aquí esta la 3ra entrada de la semana EreMika, para ser honesta creo que esta será la última, si me da tiempo (e inspiración) trataré de escribir las otras 4 entradas. **_

_**También estaré participando en la semana RivaMika en 3 días.**_

_**Sin más, espero les guste.**_

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila en el campamento de reclutas, el cielo se veía despejado sin indicios de lluvia, hacía un viento fresco perfecto para entrenar al aire libre y se sentía un ambiente de calma que parecía imperturbable…

-No puedo esperar a estar en la Policía Militar, estoy segura de que la comida es más abundante y apetecible allá, y lo mejor, ¡No hay que preocuparse por los Titanes!-

-¿¡Podrías ser un poco más egoísta Jeana!?-

-¿Tienes algún problema con ello, Jeager?-

…Bueno, casi imperturbable. Los golpes prosiguieron a la habitual discusión entre las 2 reclutas. Parecía que no podían transcurrir un día en el que Erina Jeager y Jeana Kirschtein evitaran reñirse sobre cualquier cosa que la otra hiciera; comentar de la Policía Militar, hacer juramentos de exterminar a todos los Titanes, en fin, todas las peleas tenían la misma conclusión; Masaki Ackerman intervenía y separaba, con ayuda de Martha Bodt, a su media hermana de la castaña. Esta pelea no fue la excepción, Masaki, suspirando, se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia Erina, cuando estuvo cerca de ella, la tomo por los hombros llevándola hacia el otro extremo del comedor lo más lejos posible de Jeana.

-¡Al menos yo podría hac-! ¡Masaki suéltame! ¡Aún no termino con esa cara de caballo!- Gritaba y forcejeaba tratando de librarse de los fuertes brazos del moreno.

-¿¡A quién llamas cara de caballo, loca suicida!?- Masaki escuchó el grito de Jeana pero no le puso atención, suspiró de nuevo, nunca entendería las peleas de esas dos, Jeana era buena soldado y si lo que quería era vivir en Sina no tenían que decir nada, sin importar lo "cobarde" que pareciera.

-Erina,- Masaki llamo su atención buscando no alargar la pelea- tranquilízate-.

La castaña llevo su mirada a la cara de Masaki, siempre inmutable, pero cuando la posó en sus ojos, vio un deje de preocupación y eso fue lo que funcionó, gruñó derrotada pero más relajada, Masaki le dio una pequeña sonrisa y regresaron a sus asientos.

-No entiendo por qué siempre me detienes en la peleas contra Jeana,- dijo la joven rompiendo el silencio- ¿acaso te gusta o algo?- Miro a Masaki expectante, pero su cara seguía igual de seria, decidió presionar más- De seguro piensas que es más bonita que yo, por eso no quieres que arruine su cara a golpes- Nada, el chico seguía sin mostrar reacción.

Se quedaron en un silencio incómodo por unos minutos hasta que Masaki habló.

-Te detengo porque me preocupo por ti,- se detuvo y vio el enojo crecer en esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban, así que se apresuró a decir;- eres mi familia, y no me gustaría perderte a ti también-.

Erina bajo la mirada sintiéndose culpable, quería a Masaki, le quiso desde aquel fatídico día en que lo encontró en esa cabaña en el bosque, solo y destrozado, pero no le gustaba que la estuviera cuidando como si fuera una niñita débil de cristal.

-Masaki, yo lo sien-

-A demás, no creo que alguien sea más bonita que tu- interrumpió el joven cubriéndose la cara con su bufanda- vamos, tenemos que entrenar- y con eso se levantó dejando a la Jeager con un coloro sonrojo en sus mejillas.

* * *

**_Elizabhet Wolf._**


End file.
